Breaking
by rebma726
Summary: A bunch of Fairy Tail one-shots. Some funny, some romantic, some just feelings. Most are based off of the songs that I listen to in my life, but there are a few that are just one shots. Ratings vary. Contains GaLe, Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, Sticy, LaMir and others as I add them. Most recent: Loke tries to woo Lucy (3/13)
1. Ladybug (GaLe)

Ladybug by Breaking Benjamin

Featuring Gajeel and Levi

* * *

A/N: Actually, the first time I ever heard this song, I thought of Gajeel and Levi (then Vegeta and Bulma), but I just loved the thought of writing a little scene about it. I hope you love this as much as I do.

* * *

"What did you say to me?" I raised both of my studded eyebrows at her comment. Did this girl have that much of a death-wish?

Can't this little bookworm just leave me alone? All I want to do is sit and eat all of the bolts out of this table and get on with my day, just like any other day. I have simple needs and I am not that difficult to please.

Still, she was the one that wasn't making this easy, "I'm the one that you want, bookworm?"

"Why do you always call me that, I am not that big of a bookworm, and I don't like being called any type of _worm_," Her brown eyes lit up in anger and she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Geeheehee," I scratch my chin, what did she _want_, "How about Ladybug?" She was already on my mind almost all of the time, why does she need to tempt me with how small and simple and beautiful she is. No, she wasn't going to take over my mind again today.

A blush covered her face and her crossed arms fell, I am taking that as a lot better than bookworm.

"You know, you are pathetic," I lean in closer to her. I was a great praying mantis and she was, like I said, a ladybug. She was so frail and weak and small that she would just crumble if I so much as touched her. Her blushing face instantly turned into a look of pain. Tears swelled in her eyes and she took a step back from me.

No, not that face again. That is the one that always makes me feel horrible for days. That look, that is the only thing that can take me down, it was the insecticide to my praying mantis self. This little ladybug was able to take me down without even saying anything.

She turned away; she was going to run away from me again. It must have been instinct from our time on Tenrou Island, but my arm reached out to grab her arm before she could flee from me.

I'm sure that I look just as surprised as she does. I quickly glance to my hand that was gently holding her arm to her shocked face. How did she claw her way into my subconscious? How could she reach me on so many different levels. I wasn't supposed to be reachable. This little blue-haired girl will be my, the great Iron Dragon Slayer's, undoing.

"Come here," I lightly tugged at her. She is really going to be my undoing. "I've, said it more than once: it is hard looking for someone so small, so don't leave my side."

I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from gaping at her. Her expression, it was simply beautiful. A smile seemed to slowly take over her features, alongside a blush. Why was I even bothering with her? She was so. . . so, perfect. No wonder her face would dominate my thoughts.

She gave into my pulling and took a step towards me. I really hope that she never flees, flies or runs from me ever again. A sly look crossed her face as she bent her knees, I didn't have time to prepare as she leaped at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and, I am not exaggerating here, flew into me with enough force to knock me over.

She tucked her head into my neck and quickly shook her head while making a dreadfully gorgeous and excited squeal. I know that I was turning _slightly_ red at her display of affection in the middle of the guild hall.

She has a way of knocking me down a peg to realize that I am part of a guild. She can cut me down to size without saying a word. This girl, she has far too much power over me.

Levi suddenly stopped and stood up. I get to my feet as she is looking around, as red as a tomato. There was that look again, she was going to run. She must have realized where we were.

"Ladybug, don't you fly away from me," I mutter before grabbing a hold of her hand.


	2. Here We Are (Gruvia)

Here is another Breaking Benjamin songfic

WARNING: this is dark.

* * *

Here We Are by Breaking Benjamin

Featuring Gray and Juvia

* * *

My heart hammered to a stop.

No.

Fear filled me to the brim, I haven't had enough time with him.

He looks back over his shoulder and smiles at me, his arms splayed out to take the brunt of the attack. My love, my hope, my Gray. Blood spilled from his mouth as the light in his eyes flickered out for a second.

Nobody is allowed to touch my lover again. I stand, facing the assailants.

"Juvia will not allow you to harm Gray anymore!" I stepped under his protective arm and released a scalding water slicer attack followed with a water cyclone wave. The need to protect him energized me, making me forget that I was at my limits. I was not going to leave all of the fighting to him. He was always rushing in to protect me.

I'm sure that I was a little more hostile with my attack, for most of the assailants were gagging up water and wheezing. I would not allow them to void their lungs of my water. They, those monsters, they hurt Gray far too much. I clench my fists, making the water stay in their lungs.

A loud splash came from behind me. Gray!

I whirl around to see him on his knees, panting. He was holding a fresh wound that formed on his neck. A woman stood behind him with a bloodied dagger clutched in her hands and a satisfied grin playing on her lips.

Not my lover, you bitch!

Before I could attack, Gray muttered, "Ice-make." He put his hands on the ground, wheezing and wincing as his boy shifted "Dual Lance"

The water that he was kneeling in instantly solidified and two large pillars shot up around his arms. The two spikes impaled the woman behind him in the chest.

The woman behind him didn't even have enough time to scream in pain before the lances continued to grow and break through the ceiling of the underground ruin.

I rush over to him. I wipe the tears from my face before I maneuver around the lances to get him out of the prison that he made around himself. I choke back a sob as he winces and hisses through clenched teeth. He was cut and scraped all over, and that cut from that dagger, that was going to take forever to heal. I think I see his bones.

I panic and create a water bubble in attempts to clean the cut or heal it or make it disappear.

"You need to get out of here, while they are still organizing. There are so many of them still," Gray's eyes closed for a second before he snapped them back open. He was fighting so hard to protect me and to get the mission done. We should have done more intelligence work with these bandits, they had anti-mage units and took us by surprise. He fought most of them, always positioning himself between me and the surprisingly strong mages. Now Gray, my precious Gray, he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Gray, you are talking crazy." I try to smile at him, but it falters into a sob. He and I just moved in together, I was not about to let him stay here while I pranced back to our tiny house, not while he was left in a place like this. Not while he was barely breathing. "You said that we would be able to manage this mission by ourselves, we can still do it, can't we?"

"I-I can't erase the stupid things I said," He grabs my arm, making me lose control over the cleansing water bubble. The water trickled into his cuts and mixed with his blood. He was bleeding so much.

"I won't leave you."

"You are better than me. I still don't know what you love in me," blood spilled from the gash on his neck. It will leave a nasty scar when it heals. A thought flickered to the forefront of my mind that sent new waves of pain and terror through me, _if_ it ever heals. The way he was sounding, he was making it sound like it was his last words. "You need to hurry, they are quickly surrounding us."

"I won't leave you," I shook my head, tears raining down around us as I shook. The ceiling started to let tiny droplets of water rain down over the entire area.

"I'll…I'll slow you down. I don't even…walk," he panted and winced as he stood up to a seated position. He brought his hands to my face, looking into my tearful eyes. He was crying too. "Don't fight me now."

The tone in his voice broke my heart, making me not want to go against his wishes. He groaned as he forced himself to stand off. Torchlight flickered in the hallway that the mages once spewed from.

He put his hands together, a fierce determination taking control of his actions. "I will hold them off while you get away." I reach out to him, intent on holding onto him. I wasn't going to go anywhere without him. He winces and says lowly, "Ice Make."

"NO!" I scream at him and lunge towards him. I get my fingers around his arm before his eye meet mine. I have never seen such sorrowful, loving eyes from him.

I hug him, the blood from his wounds was seeping into my clothing, coating my arms with a sickening warmth. I was not going to let go of him. He was still about to make a

"I'll be home tonight." His voice cracked as he unleashed his magic. He was lying, there was no was that he could even stand for much longer, nonetheless defeat the rest of the assailants.

The water of my emotional rain solidified around me, making a solid ice bubble around me. I try to slam against the walls as it separates Gray from me. I scream out and try to escape his magic. The ice moves around me to make a bubble of air. The entire creation moves me away from Gray and goes to where the lances broke a hole into the ceiling. It starts to raise, solidifying underneath me to elevate me through the hole.

As I am being lifted through the hole in the ceiling, I see that he is sobbing softly. I could hear his haunting, sorrowful voice fill the hollow ice sphere I was in. It was low and I almost didn't hear it over my screams and sobs, "Goodbye."

Gray collapsed as I was raised through the ceiling. I screamed and attacked the ice with scalding hot water. This ice wasn't melting. Why, why didn't he let me bring him with me. He could have brought himself in this pillar. I scream out his name and pound at the solidified floor beneath me. I needed to get back to him. He needed me.

I was so desperate to get back to him, I didn't realize that I was now huddled in warm arms. I tense, thinking that it was a bandit. I flip around with a scowl on my face, intent on causing all possible harm to whoever was brave enough to hurt my Gray.

What?

"Juvia? Are you okay?"

Why were they here?

"Lucy. . . ?" I mutter. "Happy?"

They nod, "Where is Gray?" The blonde had a warm smile on her lips that was contrasted with the intense stare in her eyes.

Her question summoned more tears, I felt myself become water in her arms as I melt to the ground.

Lucy traced circles in the water, hoping that it was comforting me. Her eyes lit up, "Don't worry, Natsu and I came as back up. He was chasing down some stragglers when a woman smashed through the floor, then you popped up."

Natsu was helping? Did I mistake the flames of Natsu as torches? I gasp loudly, trying to rid all of my worry from my body.

If on cue, Natsu grunted from behind me, "Damn, you ice bastard, you need to lay off Juvias cooking, you are _heavy_!"

"Gray!" I bolted up and ran towards him and embraced him. The sudden movement caused Natsu to lose his balance, making the three of us fall over.

I kissed Grays nose, "Don't scare me like that!" I kissed his cheeks, "I will kill you next time you try to make Juvia leave like that."

Gray smiled and sighed in relief, though he was underneath the doting woman. I continued to insult him, threaten him and kiss him until Natsu reminded me that he was bleeding out and needed to get out of the ruin as soon as possible.

* * *

Holy shit, this was depressing. I HAD to change it so the ending wasn't so angsty, I was going to end it with her coming through the ceiling, but I _couldn't _kill Gray. I hope it didn't depress any of you. Happy endings for everyone!


	3. Lover Lover (NaLu)

Lover Lover by Jerrod Niemann

Featuring the musical talents of Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

The moment Lucy walked into the guild hall, she was met with a sight that filled her with excitement.

She almost forgot about what today was going to be from everything that happened on the last mission that she went on with her entire team.

Natsu lit an innocent bystanders house on fire on accident, so the reward money went to him instead into her rent funds. Lucy couldn't even recall what the mission was about because she was so down that she would have to do another job for her rent. All of her rent angst lifted when she saw the large banner across the center of the guild hall.

'Fairy Tail 5th Annual Karaoke Night'

The dark cloud around Lucy disappeared as she skipped to the bar to get more information from Mira.

"When is the Karaoke Night starting?" the blonde asked excitedly. Mira, knowing what Lucy would want, started making a vanilla milkshake for her.

Mira chuckled, not wanting Lucy to be suspicious of the multiple schemes that she had planned for tonight, "Well, you guys got here just in time. I think Gajeel wanted to go first."

Mira motioned to the stage where the iron dragon slayer was already seated on the stage wearing his white suit. Levi was with him, desperately trying to tell him that karaoke was when you sang other people's songs, not your own.

Gajeel waved her off by sending her a toothy smirk and asked if she wanted to be a back up dancer for his performance.

Levi threw up her hands and walked off of the stage, earning chuckles from the growing crowd. Everyone in Fairy Tail were used to, if not tolerant, to Gajeels thirst for the musical limelight.

Mira sighed heavily and handed Lucy her shake, "I'm sure that he will listen to me when I tell him what karaoke is."

Lucy nodded, not envying Mira. But of all of the people that are in the guild right now, Mira would be the most influential on him.

Natsu sat next to Lucy at the bar. He reached over and took the cherry from the top of her milkshake and popped it in his mouth, earning a deadly glare from his partner. He took it out of his mouth and offered it back to her with a terrified look.

"Ew, just, you can have it, Natsu," Lucy scowled and slapped his wrist when he was going to put the cherry back on top of her shake.

"You must be in a better mood," Natsu chewed the cherry while grinning at the blonde. "We should do a karaoke song tonight!"

Lucy paled and dropped her spoon, she wasn't here to actually participate in karaoke night, but she would definitely enjoy cheering on everyone else.

Natsu shrugged and hung his arm around her neck as she continued with her milkshake.

At the stage, Mira successfully kicked Gajeel off and was now waiting for everyone's attention.

"There is a book at the bar for you all to look through to find a song that you would like to sing. If you don't want to bother with that step, just tell me to play something random," Mira smiled. "Everyone is welcome to participate as long as they sing with the song."

The first part of the night was a fight between most of the guys about being better at karaoke than the others. Much to everyone's surprise, Gajeel stopped trying to play original songs and joined in.

Also to everyone's surprise, Natsu wasn't participating in the chaos of the karaoke battles.

Lucy was on her third milkshake and was swaying to a song that Levi was singing. Natsu took her distraction as a way to steal the cherry from this milkshake as well. Lucy saw his hand, but only sighed, there was no way that she would be able to stop him anyways. If she complained, he would probably shove the cherry from his mouth into hers.

Lucy reddened at the thought, he would probably use his hands to do it, but a slight yearning for him to deliver the cherry back with his own mouth surfaced.

Before Lucy could react to her own thoughts, Mira walked to the microphone on the stage and cleared her throat, "The next part of the night will be duets."

There was a low groan, all of the people that were participating in the karaoke battle didn't want to share the spotlight with anyone. Most of them were outraged and started complaining to the takeover mage.

"I have decided a lineup of duets before the microphones will be open to any duet," Mira explained.

There was silence. No wonder she was extra cheerful today, this whole night was going to be some sort of matchmaking ploy. Lucy groaned, she knew that Mira was going to pair up every single woman in the guild with a man.

"First up is the duet of Natsu and Lucy!" Mira smiled and scurried to the side of the stage to grab two microphones made of duet karaoke.

Lucy dropped her spoon again, she was expecting Mira to try to set her up with someone, but she never thought that she would put her with Natsu. And she didn't realize that she would actually have to _sing_ with him. What is she sounds horrible and everyone boos her off of the stage.

Natsu grinned and stood up. Natsu would be with her, I guess if they laughed at her, Natsu would be by her side. Natsu tugged at Lucy's arm and forced her to stand up.

Lucy was a dark shade of red as her partner dragged her up onto stage. She was used to the contact and being literally dragged by Natsu, but this time it seemed a little different.

Mira handed them microphones and scurried off of the stage to return to the bar to start the music.

Lucy picked up the microphone and stood, awkwardly looking out into the crowd. Mira was at the bar, snickering with Levi and Cana, but waiting for the performance to start.

A slow beat with a guitar started. She looked over at Natsu and saw that he had a large, metallic gold 2 on his microphone. Lucy nearly panicked, that means that she has the 1 and she has more lines than him!

Natsu nudged her and pointed to the screen.

Lucy quickly began to sing softly, but Natsu nudged her once again and she increased in decibel, "_Well the truth, well it hurts to say. I'm gon' pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away. I'm gon' split. I can't stand it. I'm gon give it up and quit I ain't never coming back. Well, but before I get to going, I got to say. I know you used to love me, but that was yesterday. And the truth, I won't fight it. When the love stops burning, you got to do what's right._"

Lucy sighed, first part out of the way. She quickly said "_Woah_," and she was surprised as the deep voice of Natsu joined hers "_Lover, lover, lover._"

He had a simple addition to her line, but it still distracted her. She never thought that his voice could be so. . .velvety and _deep_. Lucy was fighting with describing it as attractive.

Lucy continued after getting over her partner startling her, "_You don't treat me no good no more_."

The same line came on the screen, which she and Natsu repeated. She was anticipating his voice to join hers this time so she didn't have to look over at him in surprise.

Natsu winked at her as he started his lines, "_Well, the truth, yeah, it hurts to say. I'm gon' pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away. I'm gon' split. I can't stand it. I'm gonna give it up and quit I ain't never coming back. Well, but before I get to going, I got to say. There was a time, oh woman, that you used to shake it for me_." Natsu imitated the song by shaking his butt, making Lucy laugh and cover her face. She was almost in a trance by watching him, that was his words and his mouth moving, but she could hardly believe that was his voice, "_But now, all you do is just treat me cold. Aint gonna take it no more, gonna walk out the door._"

Natsu barely finished his lines before Lucy had to snap out of her daze to add to his line and finish the first part., "_Lover, lover, lover, you don't treat me no good no more_."

Natsu echoed her in a deep voice that made her slightly shiver. "_No, more, more, more_."

They both sang "_Lover, lover, lover_," this time, Natsu leaned in and sang intoLucys microphone and finished the line for her "You don't treat me no good no more."

"Hey, stick to your own part!" Lucy shoved Natsu playfully as he took part of her lyrics. He had a childish grin on his face, that made him even more attractive as he sang his lines.

He leaned back and sang, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_."

Lucy huffed in fake irritation and started her next part. "_Well I waited for you_-"

Natsu jumped in with his microphone and sang the chorus while Lucy was still on her lines. It sounded perfect in the song, but Lucy didn't know if he was just trying to steal the spotlight from her. She wouldn't put it past him to do that.

Her lyrics continued over his, "_-almost every night. And I'm hurting so bad cause you don't treat me right._"

Natsu started the chorus again while Lucy had different lines, "_Oh Woman, oh woman, you know I love you so, but you're so mean to me baby,I'm walking out the door-oh, lover._"

Natsu started the chorus again while Lucy waited for her patchy lyrics, "_Oh lover, yeah, yeah._"

Natsu echoed her, "_No more, more, more_."

Natsu started the next part of the song while it was Lucy's turn to sing the chorus through his lines. She figured out that it was actually part of the song and Natsu wasn't being an attention whore. His voice didn't change from that deep, velvety tone, "_I know you used to love me in every way, but now I'm givingit up and I'm tired of crying babe, I can't stand it no longer._"

The guitar sound faded off as Natsu turned to Lucy and put his forehead on hers as she sang the chorus through his lines. The closeness sent shivers through Lucy. She could feel his chest rumbling as he sang so close to her, it was defiantly his voice, "_It hurts me to say, but I am packing up my bags and I am going far away-ay, lover, oh lover._"

Lucy tried to hide the blush on her face as she sang the chorus by herself once while Natsu sang the with her, "_Lover, oh lover. Yeah, yeah_."

He was so close and he wasn't moving away from Lucy. People at the bar, unbeknownst to the two on stage started tossing money from person to person.

Both of them sang together "_Lover, lover, lover_."

His deep voice mixed with her soft and sweet voice impeccably, getting quite a few shocked and awe-struck expressions from the people in the audience.

Lucy moved her head closer to Natsu, rubbing their noses together, "_You don't treat me no good no more._"

Natsu echoed her before they repeated this same line three more times.

The last note of the song played and Natsu and Lucy didn't move or react to the applause from the crowd. Instead, a loud thud came from the speakers.

Natsu dropped his microphone and grabbed Lucy tightly. She snapped her eyes open, afraid that this incredibly intimate moment with her partner was going to end far too soon. She was about to congratulate Natsu on an awesome karaoke song together but was shocked at his reaction.

Instead of saying anything, she was met with Natsu lightly leaning his lips to meet hers. She widened her eyes, was this part of some act he thought he was doing in the song?

No, the music had stopped.

She could faintly hear the sounds of an explosion of cheering over her thundering heartbeat.

She has always wanted this with Natsu, maybe not in front of the entire guild on a stage, but she has always wanted to know if her seemingly ignorant partner felt anything other than friendship towards her.

Here was her answer, the fire dragon slayer was kissing her for the whole world to see.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly jumped at him. He straightened at her force, but kept his lips on hers.

"Get a room!" Gray shouted from the audience. The sudden insulting tone snatched Natsu's attention, but smirked as he understood what the ice mage had yelled at him.

Lucy gasped as Natsu picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, calling out behind him, "Great advice, Gray!"

Mira walked up to the microphone and tilted her head in faulty innocence, "Next duet is Elfman and Evergreen."

* * *

Happy Early Valentine's Day *goes and sulks in a corner about boyfriend not being in the country*


	4. Polyamorous (friendship Loke and Gray)

Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin

Featuring the _**friendship**_ of Gray and Loke.

* * *

_Ah, my head._ I mentally groan. _What the hell did I do last night? I really need to have a talk with Loke about this. He can't start drinking with me just for the purpose of causing trouble_.

_What position am I in? Why can't I feel my left arm? Why is it so dark, I swear that my eyes are open? What the hell kind of trouble did that playboy get us into this time? What time is it? I need to get back to the guild in time to go on the mission with flame-brain, Erza and Lucy._

_Really, what the hell is wrong with my arm? On second thought, why can't I stretch out any of my limbs?_

_What did Loke get us into this time. Mainly, what did he get __me__ into this time?_

"What the hell are these things?" A feminine voice asked in shock. _Is that Mira?_

I heard banging and thunking next to me. _Am I at the guild? Why can't I see anything? Wait, am I in a box? How did that- what the hell, Loke?_

"Loke!" Lucy screamed after the thunking stopped. "What the hell are you doing in there? Did you do all of this? Please tell me you didn't do all of this."

Loke groaned from his location somewhere outside of the box, "It wasn't my idea, Gray had the idea to do that stuff."

_Oh hell no!_ I start violently shaking to bring attention to my box. I yell out, "What the hell, Loke! This was all _your_ idea! I just wanted to go to bed! You come traipsing in here like you own the place and force me to bar hop with you all night!"

I felt the box I was in forcefully get stabilized, somebody must has stopped me. I hear the wood of the bow I was in creak and eventually open.

Light blinded me, _what time is it? Did I miss the mission with the rest of my team? Erza is going to kill me!_

"Is that Gray?" I heard Levy ask and start to giggle, "What is he wearing?"

There was a low snicker from another feminine voice, it was Cana, "At least he is wearing something, unlike Loke."

I blink my eyes trying to sort out everything in my head and battle the bright light.

"What the hell, Loke!?" I groan loudly and search out my drinking partner. _Why was there so many flowers everywhere? _The entire guild was a pool of flowers. Lucy was standing in calf-high flowers and was kicking at them for them to part for her to stand comfortably.

"I don't know why you are yelling at me, I would say that this is sufficient," The Leo Spirit looked around at the massive amounts of flowers everywhere. "I would have gone a little less cheesy, but whatever is your style."

"Loke, what happened?" I grabbed my head and found his location with my eyes. He was wearing nothing but a wreath of flowers around his waist. _How did that happen?_

"You started saying something about frolicking through a field of flowers after you overheard a few of the mage girls talking," Loke looked down at his attire and shrugged, unphased by the revealing nature.

"You got a field of flowers for the guild?" Lisanna asked leaning over the wooden bow to question me. "Because you overheard some girls talking about it?"

"I told him not to," Loke started pacing around the guild, looking at all of the flowers on the ground.

The girls all squealed, they didn't seem to be angry about it. I even heard Cana mutter that it was romantic.

_Oh no, it was my idea to do all of this! I need to get out of here. _I look to see that I was wearing and nearly faint. I was wearing a wearing a cloak made of flowers. Everywhere on me were daisies and pansies and a bunch of other flowers that I couldn't even guess the name of.

I have a feeling that I am not wearing anything under my cloak. Not like that is any different from normal days, but I don't want to shed this flower-child-cloak-thing without having _something_ under it.

Loke turned to me, "Well, I think that Juvia will approve of this."

I pale, "What?! What makes you think that I did this for Juvia?"

Loke tilted his head to the side and gave me a look that spoke for him, saying _really_? He sighed and pushed up his sunglasses, "That is all you were muttering last night. _I want to frolic in a field of flowers with my Juvia!_ It was all very annoying. You chased off all of the girls that I was hitting on." Loke crossed his arms at me.

_I am not going to believe that story. Nope. Not a chance_, I think defiantly. I just started to return the feelings that my own personal stalker had for me, but I was not about to admit that to anyone, especially not to Loke and the seemingly all female guild members in the room.

The girls, however, believed Loke's story. The lot of them were cooing and 'aw'ing at the grand romantic gesture from me.

They all started complimenting Loke for his dedication to helping me with all of the flowers.

I finally regained some control over my body. I have no idea why we were shoved into little boxes that were conveniently in the middle of the guild, but I have no idea what all of this is for anyway.

Loke straightened the wreath around his waist and looked to me. I glare at him, if he wasn't so pushy about going drinking whenever he was bored in the celestial land, then this type of stuff wouldn't ever happen.

"I would stay away from the courtyard for a while, Gray," Loke said before he was replaced with a poof of smoke, leaving the wreath to fall to the ground.

It is so unfair that he can just go back to the celestial world while I need to deal with the aftermath.

"GRAY!" something in the tone in Erza's voice made my spine tingle more than normal. She was out for blood, my blood. I froze, but then I quickly and bolted for the door, envious of the quick-escape route that Loke always has.

As I was going, I was kicking flowers everywhere, making some land on Laxus' head in a wreath. He blinked but took it off and put the wreath on Lisannas head without changing expressions.

I got to the guild doors and flung them open, revealing a startled Juvia.

I pale. _Where was that damn cloak? I think it fell off while I was wading through the flowers._ The look on Juvias face confirmed that I was, in fact, naked.

Her eyes instantly morphed into hearts as she stared at me. A wreath of blue daisies fell off of my head, there was no way that I could convince her that this wasn't my doing.

"Gray-sama!" She lunged towards me.

"Gray!" Erza plowed through the knee-high flowers from the stairs to the door. She jumped at me in a tackle.

_Well, this is going to hurt._

* * *

Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you.  
I know I said that it was one-shot, but I love the friendship one-shots too! They need love!


	5. As Good as You (Jerza)

Shout-out to **daydreaming daydreamer** and **gruvia-naruhina** for being awesome and reviewing _and_ favoriting _and _following my one-shots. It makes me feel like I am actually writing something worth reading.

Also, additional thanks to all of you that have favorited and/or followed this. Like I said before, it encourages me that I am not putting all of my efforts into something that people don't like.

Another note: All of the oneshots that I have posted are based off of the songs that are mentioned at the beginning. If something sounds weird or a scenario sounds ridiculous, that is why. They are just stories that pop in my head whilst listening to music.

* * *

_No One Looks as Good as You in That_ by Evans Blue

Featuring the complicated love of Erza and Jellal

* * *

I knew that there was only a set amount of time that I would be able to resist him.

After everything that we have gone though, after every emotional rollercoaster we have stood beside each other, this was bound to happen.

I knew it.

He knew it.

It actually surprises me that I have held out for this long.

Even after that moment on the beach, I thought that I was still able to resist him. I see now, I was never so wrong in my life. There was no more resistance, I would not tolerate all of the hard feelings and hardships that I thought I needed to have against him. The second that he showed up during the dragon attack in Crocus, I knew that our lives were to entwined that there would be no escaping each other.

He was leaving Fairy Tail by boat into the ocean. Watching him sail away in a small rowboat with Meldy, I knew. I knew that I was so incredibly in love with him.

His silhouette waved at me as he was about to disappear behind a landmass. My heart clenched in my chest. I knew that it would be a very long time before I saw him again. This was his wave goodbye.

Something made me think that it also felt like he was waving hello.

Before he took off, I told him about these revelations that I had discovered. I must have looked incredibly nervous because he embraced me, just to make me realize that he was just as nervous as I was. He must have known about how fate would not let us be apart for very long, and the harder we fought against it, the harder it was going to get for us.

I offered to go with him, it was hard for me to admit that I would actually walk away from Fairy Tail so willingly. What he was doing with his two-man guild would do far more good than anything I could ever hope to do being a part of an official guild.

That is when he told me that I was to stay in the light. He told me just like when he told me before, he sounded just as disappointed as I did.

I would wait for him, waiting for the moment that he came back. Waiting for the moment that he felt complete enough to come back to me and join me in the light.

I smile, wouldn't it be so easy to be able to start again? He would be a free man, without the troubles that he has now. He would walk up to me and say, "Hello, it's so nice to meet you, it feels like the first time."

What a childish thought, there was no do-overs. I have seen what he has done in his darkest pits of his life. I have seen how hard he is trying to make up for it. I can see him fighting to become worthy of himself again.

And I will wait.

* * *

It was one of the hardest things for me to leave Erza on the shores of Magnolia. After what she told me, that we were fated to be together because we always found our lives twined together, it only made it harder.

I had been aware of that the moment that I got my memories back.

What she was offering, to come with me was even harder to reject. I wouldn't be able to get back to the light if she were to come.

To be in loving arms again, that is what I really want and she is the only one that is able to do that. She is so good, so pure that I knew that if I grabbed a hold of her while I was still shrouded in this darkness, I would never be able to let go and I would be her undoing.

How I wished that I would be able to start all over. The moment that we escaped the Tower of Heaven, I should have never stayed. I should have realized that she was so good that she would be able to rid me of my demons.

Nobody looked as good as her in the light. I couldn't taint her with the darkness that followed me. I would try, only try, to get back to the light so I can be with her.

Hopefully, she will remind me of the days where we were both in the light. Those few days that we spent in the tower of heaven, when I gave her last name to her.

Most of all, I hope that she will wait for me.

* * *

A/N: The rating of this story is going to be bumped up to 'M' because I already have the next oneshot written. I just wanted to warn all of you. Yes, there is some citrusy goodness in it. Also, I am thinking about renaming this story "Shenanigans" instead of "Breaking." What are your thoughts, would that be too confusing?


	6. Casual Sex (Sticy)

I love this pairing. However, I will probably be very angry if this actually becomes cannon (Nalu for life!). I just made this a StingXLucy because Sting is hot and I don't like all of the girls in his life.

* * *

As a gift fed by my procrastination, I present to you:

_Casual Sex_ by My Darkest Days

Featuring the beautiful bodies (and blondies) of Sting and Lucy

* * *

I knew that the moment I set foot in this guild I would be trying to get away from everyone. Everyone but her, that is.

When I walked in the doors, I could see her react to me. You see, I hadn't told her that I was coming with a few of the other members of Sabertooth to join in on this celebration. I reveled in the way that her body responded to me just by looking at me. I knew that something like this was going to happen the moment I was invited to Fairy Tail for a festival at their guild.

I walked up to her and her best friend, "Hey Natsu, Lucy!" I try my best to smile warmly at the two. Natsu nods his head at me as Lucy stands to give me a hug.

I gladly reciprocate the gesture. My hands betrayed me as they sank from her shoulders to grip either side of her waist. I was hoping that nobody noticed my lack of self control. My hands were so used to resting there when she was this close to me, pulling her onto me. Of course, all of the other times we were this close, both of us had significantly less clothing.

Nobody seemed to notice the position of my hands, so I figured I would test the waters by giving her a flirty squeeze.

She gasped and let go of the hug, taking a few steps away from me. She tried to shrug it off as she steped to greet Rouge. She was trying to hide the fact that she liked it, I could tell. I tilted my head to the side with a jaunty smirk aimed at her. I would be invoking much different noises from her later.

Natsu had looked up, curious about the blondes noise, but continued to shovel food into his mouth. I was so lucky that he was too occupied with food to notice me fondling his partner.

My antics did not escape my own partner though. Lucy released him to greet the other members that I brought from Sabertooth. The shadow dragon slayer's gaze met mine in questioning.

Rouge was befuddled by me, I could read that on his face. I could see the concern on his face. Lucy is a Fairy Tail mage and I am acting master of Sabertooth, what type of suicidal thoughts was I having for getting involved with her.

I laugh at him and trun away from him to greet Gray and the water mage named Juvia. The two of them seemed more interested in talking to Rufus than they were with Rouge and I.

Rouge waited until the Fairy Tail mages continued on with their usual celebration routine before he would press an answer out of me for whatever question he had. Any chance I could spare, I looked over to Lucy. She would smirk every time that I did, knowing that I was impatient to get away.

Rouge sighed heavily, making me break my eye contact with her. I knew that she would look away, feeling victorious.

"Don't worry so much, Rouge. No strings will be attached. We'll always get along because it doesn't have to last," I chuckle at his concerned face.

"What exactly does that mean?" He seemed like he was uncharacteristically curious.

I lower my voice, to avoid our conversation being overheard by the resident dragon slayers, "It means that I'm never going to fall in love with her. And she will never fall in love with me."

"And she is okay with this?" Rouge seemed utterly baffled by my revelation. I was never one to keep something like this from him, but he never asked before now.

"She says she's cool with it. There's nothing wrong with it," I patted him on the shoulder and grabbed a drink from MiraJane who was passing by with a tray full of various drinks.

Rouge scowled, "I can see a lot of things wrong with that, Sting." He motioned to Natsu. He was trying to tell me that an entire guild would be out for my head if they thought that I wasn't good for their sweet and innocent little Lucy Heartfilia.

If they knew some of the things that we have been doing, they would never see her as anything remotely close to _innocent_. I knew her better than that.

When I didn't give Rouge a responce, he put a hand on my shoulder and pressed, "What exactly is your relation-?"

I cut off his question by looking him straight in the eye. I simply said, "It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex." It was hard to contain a smirk at how uncomfortable my words made him. I add, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked over his shoulder to see Lucy chatting with Yukino. I have to admit, she looked like she was the picture of dainty elegance, but I knew another side of her. Her real side.

The best way I could describe her is wild.

She is wild enough to keep up with me under the covers. Having her was like capturing a wildfire that only would ignite when I touched her.

Rouge walked away, shaking his head. He saw her yearning glances towards me and knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't (and couldn't) ignore them. He realized that he was worried for nothing, he is just shocked that I was actually doing this with Lucy. As long as this didn't cause problems, he would turn a blind eye to Lucy and I.

The second that Yukino left Lucy to talk to Mira, her large brown eyes turned to me from across the room. I saw the fire and knew that she wasn't going to wait any longer.

For a split second, she looked at me with a sultry look that I was beginning to recognize as a demand for sex.

And I wasn't about to say no.

I stood up and headed towards the back of the guild, I passed by Natsu without acknowledging him. He blinked but quickly went back to his childish fight with Gray.

I could see that Lucy was headed for a narrow hallway that met up on the side of the kitchen and led to the back of the building. She wasn't even going to take me to her place, I liked this adventurous side of her.

It was taking us far too long for the two of us to get away from everyone. From the way she was hurriedly leading me down a dark hallway to the back of the guild, she was getting impatient too. She seemed breathless as she grabbed my hand to make me move faster.

"I found a storage room that is rarely kept locked, we shouldn't get caught there," She turned a corner and led me down another hallway that was significantly tighter than the last one.

She really was going to have sex with me in her guild. Better yet, she had been _planning _to have me in her guild. She definitely knew how to surprise me. Maybe that is why this has been going on for so long.

I could see that she was focused on a specific door, so I stop in my tracks.

She is forced to stop too, looking back at me with a lustful anger. I like that look. I pull her hand so that she stumbles into my chest. Wasting no time, I crash my lips against hers.

She is surprised that I would do this in the open hallway, but soon responds by shoving her tongue into my mouth.

I spin her to push her up against the wall. I lace my fingers with hers and hold her hands to the wall beside her head. To make my point that I was going to have her right here, I grind my hips into hers making her gasp slightly into my mouth. I grab her lower lip with my teeth and lightly bite and pull.

"Maybe I want to get caught," I move to nip at her neck below her ear.

I feel her exhale shakily, "What are you saying?"

I lean to brush my nose on her ear reveling in the goosebumps that are rising on her skin, "I'm just here to break a sweat."

She shivered when my breath hit her exposed neck. It seemed to break whatever hesitation she was having about doing this in the hallway. Everyone was occupied with the celebration and we were as close to alone as we could get.

If she is as wild as she lead me to believe in all of our previous _throws_, it won't be any problem for her to find public sex as arousing as I do.

She starts to try to wriggle her hands from mine. I tighten my grip, getting a short, pouty moan from her. She should know by now that she has to get more wild than simple tugging to make me do anything.

She struggles a little more aggressively to get me to release her hands. I step back just to drink in the sight of her aroused and not getting her way.

Let me tell you, what I saw is an image that I knew that I would never forget. I'm sure that I would remember this many years after this fling has ended. I still had her hands pinned off to the side of her face, but she tried to follow me by taking a step closer to me. Her chest was stretching her shirt, making the buttons on her blouse strain to contain them. Though her body was alluring, it was her face that really made me realize why she has been my casual sex partner for so long.

Her pink lips were puckered and bruised from my assault. Even so, she lightly chewed on her bottom lip. Her hooded eyes were raking over me with unbridled lust, they were telling me that she didn't like that I stepped away from her.

She whimpered in a faux plead, "Sting, please, come back." She was very well aware of my reactions to her begging. If it were real begging or not.

Her looking like this and begging was so erotic that I almost dropped my hands from pinning her and conceded to her begs, letting her do what she wanted with me.

When I didn't respond immediately by stepping closer to her after her plead, she gets a look of wildfire in her brown eyes before lifts her leg to hook onto my hip, pulling me closer and making my hips rest into her womanhood. A moan of my own mixed with hers as I dropped my hand from hers to hold support her thigh on my hip. The second I let go, her hands were at my pants. She was almost clawing at the fastening to release my penis from my pants.

She was eager tonight. She was even more rushed tonight that the first time we got together.

I use my free hand to knot into her hair, pulling her lips closer to mine.

Her hands finally clutch around me and I lean down to nip at her neck. She pulled me out of my pants and began to slowly stroke the hardness from base to tip before slowly, tightly, going back down to the base. Her slow ministrations almost made me forget that we were exposed in the hallway. A stray person could possibly come around the corner and discover us. Somehow, the chance of getting caught made this feel even better, even more scandalous.

I growl out a moan before I bit into her shoulder with more force than I have ever before.

She moaned into my bite before she breathed out, "You like that, don't you?"

She shifts again as she wraps her other leg around me, making my arousal rub up against the single layer of her underwear that concealed her wet core. I silently thank that she was so fond of skirts, it makes what will happen here so much simpler. She rolls her hips. My other hand goes to support her other leg around me.

She must have complete faith that I won't drop her because her hands seemed to be everywhere on me as I responded to her rolling with small bucks of my own.

"Seeing how you are too preoccupied to, I guess I'll have to put you inside of me," One of her hands fell to where our sexes were pushed against each other.

She flexed her legs slightly, clutching onto my hair with the other to balance herself. I felt her shove her panties to the side as she lined me up.

The second I felt her around my tip, I slammed into her, earning a satisfied yelp from her before it turned into a contented moan. Her other hand traveled to my back to keep her balance.

She rolled into my thrusts, urging, begging me to go faster.

I leaned her against the wall to help keep her in position and brace myself with one arm on the wall behind her.

I quickly piston into her, her own bucks meeting mine so that her spot was getting hit with every thrust. My own were noises mixing with her moans, groans and (my favorite) breathless chants of my name.

The pleasure building keeps climbing higher. From the noises that she was making and the octave she was saying my name, she was close too.

"I'm coming!" she exclaims into my ear.

Her walls clench around me in her orgasm as her nails dug into my back. The sensation sends me over the edge, my thrusts become erratic as I spill myself inside her.

We both slowly come down off of our high. At some point, I sank both of us to the ground, unable to stand.

She unhooked her legs from me and rested them on either side of me.

I look at her, still breathless from my release. By the look on her face, she was equally breathless and satisfied.

She smiles and untangles her hands from my hair, "We should do this again."

"The sex part or the public part?" I chuckle at her, liking that her fire was still there. She was just as addicted to this as I am.

She rolled her eyes, "How about both."

I hum for a second to indicate that I was thinking about it. I lean my face to hers. My lips brushed over hers lightly. Her eyes widened, not expecting a kiss after sex since it hasn't happened before. There was always hot kissing before and during sex, but never after. I smirk into her lips, "I think that can be arranged."

Before she could respond with a snarky comment, I pulled out of her. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation. I had gotten used to that small reaction from her, her mind going blank at me pulling out.

She must have forgotten whatever comment she was going to say to me because she just pushed herself against the wall and began to shakily stand up. Damn, I am good. She cant even stand right.

She straightened her skirt and made sure that all of the buttons on her shirt were still intact from my pawing. She squares her shoulders and takes a step to go back to the main part of the guild. I stop her by stepping in front of her.

"I'll go back before you," I said adjusting my pants. She looked like she was going to argue with me. I cut her off before she can even speak, "You need to fix your hair."

Her eyes widened and started to pat at her head, "Not that I have a problem with it. I always like the way you look with sex hair."

"Shut up!" She was turning red as she started combing through her hair. To be honest, if I were her, I would be more concerned with my bite mark on her exposed shoulders rather than her hair.

I laugh and grab her around the waist. I knew I was taking a chance, but I think that she wouldn't mind. I kissed her temple softly and slowly before I whispered into her hair, "This was fun."

I quickly turn on my heel and head back towards the main hall of the guild. Now that I had my blood pumping, I was eager to see if Natsu wanted to spar a little bit before the Sabertooth mages needed to take their leave.

Later, as I am leaving Fairy Tail through the front doors with the rest of the mages of my guild, I meet the gaze from Lucy as I pass her and wink. I saw a flicker of that wildfire in her eyes again, she was already wanting to take another ride. The risk that I took before I left her in the hallway must have been welcomed by the intense look in her eyes. It almost looked like she was lusting after me even more than before.

Maybe I won't be going back to Sabertooth tonight. I wasn't one that would easily disappoint.

Natsu always sneaks into her apartment, so why shouldn't I? I am sure she will like me showing up. Better than that, she will be wild about me being there.

I smirk, everybody wants a lover like that, fire under the covers (in this case, against the wall), crazy for each other.

* * *

Was it lemony enough for you all?

I love My Darkest Days. They have so many songs to fuel a steamy songfics (hint for the future). Tell me what you think and if you want more stuff like this.


	7. Closing Time (LaMir)

_Closing Time_ by Semisonic (Yes, I am aging myself with this one)

Featuring Laxus and MiraJane

Rated: T ish

* * *

"Closing time!" Mira cheerily called from behind the bar, "One last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer."

Natsu whined as he crawled up to the bar with Happy fluttering above his shoulder. He wasn't drinking, but he was going to beg for more food. The reason why he was crawling and climbing is that Erza had been drinking tonight and took out her frustrations on the poor, terrified boy.

"Go home, Natsu," Laxus grunted from his seat at the bar. The lightning user was not in the lightest of moods. He defiantly didn't want to have to deal with the petty whines of his younger guildmate.

"But I don't want to go home! There is never any food there!" Natsu yelled like it was the most horrific thing in the world that his house didn't have food. Even Happy became more animated and looked terrified as he zoomed around Natsu.

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," Mira smiled sweetly at him. Everyone knew that he would end up raiding Lucy's apartment and getting beat up. . . again.

"You are going to have to make me go home," Natsu pouted, finally climbing into the seat. He must have forgotten that there was a particular drunk red-haired woman that fixated on him.

Erza staggered up to Natus and grabbed his scarf. She drunkenly slurred, "Then take me home."

Natsu paled and gulped. He did not want to carry her to her dorm in Fairy Hills. He knew the second that he put her down in her room, he would get scolded (and beat up again) because he was trespassing in female dorm.

He had fallen for this trick once before, and he would be damned if he was going to fall for it again. The only problem is that her hand clenched around the back of his neck, making him lose all chances of escape.

Mira laughed at the exchange. Erza grasped Happy by his tail, making the blue exceed cry comically for Natsu to save him. Natsu cowered while the s-class mage had a demanding, demonic aura around her. Erza dragged him off the back of the chair, making it fall over. Her dark aura never left as she headed towards the door with Natsu and Happy dragging behind her.

Laxus leaned over the bar, obviously influenced by all of the alcohol that he has had that's day. Mira, knowing that Laxus became uncharacteristically comical when he is drunk, leaned in to hear what he wanted to say to her.

Laxus smirked at the takeover mage, "I know who I want to take me home."

Mira smiled and began to clean a glass. She didn't know that the lightning user would say something like that, "Yeah? Who is that?" She couldn't resist the prospect of getting some sort of embarrassing blackmail on Laxus.

"Take me home," he looked Mira dead in the eye with an intense and demanding look. For a second, Mira thought that he wasn't drunk at all. Then color rushed to his cheeks as he swayed a little in his seat.

Mira laughed, not expecting Laxus to say something like that to her, even in a drunken stupor. Instead of responding to him, she addressed the guild, "Closing time!~" There were a chorus of groans and protests from the mages that were remaining in the guild. Mira continued, "Gather up your jackets, move towards the exits. Especially you, Gray."

Gray looked down and saw that he was only clad in his boxers. He muttered curses as he darted around the guild to find all of his clothing. Juvia held out his shirt, timid by how Gray would react to her giving him his shirt back.

He paused before he took it and thanked her. The two stared at each other for a second before Gray paled and ran away, cursing that he hadn't found any of his other clothes.

Mira loves watching the frantic exchanges between the two of them. Laxus also chuckled at them. Mira grabbed the bowl of pretzels from in front of Laxus. She looked at him, in her previous encounters with drunk Laxus, he had expressed that he wanted to have a "friend" like that.

"I hope that you have found a friend," Mira said sweetly as Laxus turned his attention back to her. He grunted and scowled at the spot the bowl of pretzels used to be. Obviously confused as to why his snack was mysteriously gone. Mira looked at all of the mages getting settled at the tables again. She scowled and yelled, "Closing time!"

Cana startled out of her drunken sleep. She groaned and threw a cup in the general direction of Mira, to make clear her protests.

"Why don't you go see Lucy, she might be in the bath still," Mira suggested to the brunette. The drunk bolted up and darted toward the door with surprisingly good coordination. Mira shook her head out of amusement as she walked around to the other side of the bar to retrieve the thrown cup. She put it on the bar and started making her rounds to pick up all of the dishes.

She smacked Macao and Wakaba on the back of their heads to wake them up. They grumbled as Mira pointed at the door. The duo cursed and put on their jackets and staggered to the door, supporting each other as they walked.

Mira walked back to the bar with a large pile of empty glasses and plates. She gingerly put them on the dished on the counter and started to wash them. She watched most of the mages exit the building.

She noted that Laxus was still seated at the bar, staring at Mira as she washed the dished in the sink.

"You can stay until I finish these dishes, but then you will need to find somehow to get home," Mira seemed to hum as she scrubbed a plate. Laxus seemed to be surprised that she could actually see him staring at her.

He furrowed his eyebrows and propped his arm on the bar to hold up his head, "Take me home."

Mira chuckled, she was really curious if he was actually drunk or if he was trying to tell her something. In some of her previous late-night conversations with him, she had realized that he was more open with her than with anyone else, even in his drunken state. He would clam up once there was another person near the two of them.

Seeing as how the two of them were the last in the building, she was expecting him to talk about how he is coping with being accepted into the guild once again, being able to have a new beginning in the guild. That was mostly the topic of his drunken babbles, not him demanding that she take him home.

"I guess I could walk you to your house, but I still need to finish cleaning and closing up," Mira moved onto all of the silverware and small condiment containers.

Laxus didn't say a word for the rest of the time that she was at the sink. She placed all of the dishes on the pass-through to go to the kitchen. She turned around to make sure that Laxus hadn't fallen asleep. She put her hands on her hips as she found him still staring at her.

"If all you are going to do is stare, you could help me," She pouted at him.

Laxus stood up and walked around to the back of the bar and helped her move the dishes to the kitchen. The bar didn't have a really good set up, they were getting water everywhere.

Mira went to turn off all of the lights, leaving Laxus at the front door. Mira left on a small light in the back of the kitchen so that there was enough light to see as they left the guild.

Mira walked up to Laxus and the door with a sweet smile on her face. She tugged her jacket on and opened the door.

Laxus stuck out his arm and closed the door before Mira could open it very far.

Mira tilted her head, "What are you doing, Laxus?"

His face was showing that he was fighting some internal battle. He looked her in the eye and finally made a decision.

"I don't know how else to say this, so this is the last idea that I have," Laxus grabbed Mira by the shoulders and slammed his mouth against hers in kiss.

Miras eyes widened at the sudden affection from the otherwise rough man. She had a feeling about the emotions that he was harboring towards her, but she never though he would act upon them.

Mira, finally aware that the lightning mage was doing, responded by closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Laxus opened his eyes, seemingly realizing what he just did. He let go of her and took a step back, making Mira stumble forward because she was still holding onto him.

He looked away, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

Mira smiled, she never heard him apologize for something so small. It's not like she slapped him once he did it. She was good at hiding that she was hoping that he would finally come to her like this.

"Come on, I will take you home," Mira smiled softly and snaked her hand into his and pulled him out the door. He obeyed like she was holding onto his heart instead of his hand.

Laxus was hopeful that Mira could become his new beginning here in the guild. He has always had an eye for her since the beginning and knew that he didn't deserve her. He would try to be deserving of her because every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.

* * *

Tell me what you think! If you have a particular paring that you want me to post, tell me and I can start working on it (or them). I know I have a lot of Gruvia fans, and I am working on more of them. Also, you have a song that makes you think of a particular pairing, I would love to wire a one-shot for you.


	8. Boyfriend (Lo Lu)

_Boyfriend_ originally by Justin Bieber, but I am writing this based off of the rock cover by Issues

Featuring the hilarity of Loke and Lucy.

Rated: K+

* * *

Mira has always loved to try to matchmake all of the girls in the guild. Right now, she is having the time of her life with her favorite victim. Lucy.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Mira asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

Like always, the blonde mage turns bright red and shakes her head, "Mira, I don't know why you always ask me that!"

Mira giggles slightly, loving to see Lucy flustered, "All I want is for you to be happy."

"No way, you want to set me up with someone!" Lucy crosses her arms and comically pouts, "Last time it was Gray and the time before that, it was Natsu."

"Those were fun, weren't they?" Mira prepares a simple drink for Macao and passes it to him.

Lucy shakes her head, "Those were embarrassing. I am lucky that the two of them even talk to me after that."

Mira loved to get Lucy on the ropes while defending why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She would love to set the blonde up with one of the other mages in Fairy Tail, but she is starting to think that Lucy has a very specific "type."

An idea comes to the silver-haired barmaid. Mira leans over the counter and holds up her hand to the side of her mouth, "Well, if you help me figure out your type, I will be able to find you a guy."

Lucy shakes her head stubbornly, "No."

Mira unleashes her begging eyes, "Pleaseeee?!"

Lucy slams her eyes shut, unable to take a direct stare of Mira begging. Mira grabbed Lucy by the hand and started to plead for compliance.

The blonde finally sighs heavily and nods once.

Mira clasps her hands together and jumps excitedly. Lucy scowls at the edge of the bar in front of her. She is asking herself why she just agreed to this.

Mira hops over the bar and sits in the stool next to Lucy. She grabs Lucy by the shoulder and swivels her around to look at Max, "What characteristic of Max do you like the most?"

Lucy nearly falls out of her chair as she leans back, "Eeeeeh?"

"It is just for my research, Lucy. You did just agree to it!" Mira whimpered to the blonde.

Lucy hangs her head in defeat. She knows that there was no going back with Mira, "He is very considerate of other people."

Mira pulls out a notepad and writes the word down. She grabs Lucy once more and faces her towards Jet.

"Jet?"

"Jet," Mira confirms, enjoying how Lucy is no longer fighting her over this anymore.

"Energetic," Lucy mutters. Hopefully Mira wasn't going to find her some hyperactive guy and declare it true love.

Mira excitedly scratches the word on the sheet. She looks around and spots another one. She swivels Lucy to look at him, "Fried."

Lucy puts her hand up to her chin in thought. Mira leans in close like she wants to listen to the thoughts form in the celestial spirit mage's head. Lucy tries to push Mira back a few inches, "He is devoted and intelligent."

"Devoted?" Mira could understand why Lucy is looking for someone intelligent, but she would have never thought that Lucy would notice how devoted Fries is to Laxus.

"He is a little too devoted for my liking," Lucy notes as he runs to get bread for Laxus.

Another type of person popped into her head, "Elfman."

"He is a man," Lucy says simply. Mira chuckles as Lucy's eyes widen when she realizes that she just used his signature line as a description of him. She sputters an explanation, "I-I meant to say that he is, he i-is gentlemanly to women."

Mira chuckles and then turns her to look at the table where team Natsu was seated. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy all were silently bickering about something.

Lucy is determined not to fall into that boiling pot of water, "Erza is confident in her body and morals."

"I am not asking about women," Mira scolded lightly.

Lucy groans, "Happy is playful and adorable _sometimes_."

"I'm not asking about cats either, I know that Natsu and Gray have a lot of characteristics that you like," Mira wiggled, waiting for

Lucy scowled, she should have known that Mira was going to try to set her up with Natsu or Gray again.

"Let's start with Natsu," Mira pointed the end of her pen to the pink haired man.

Lucy slumps her shoulders, knowing that Mira wouldn't let her walk away, "He is passionate, fun and protective. But he is far too destructive and loud and inconsiderate!"

"We aren't here to talk about the things that you don't like in men, Lucy." Mira shook her head, "Now, let's talk about what you like about Gray."

Right as Lucy was going to concede to Mira, a flash of yellow disrupted them.

Loke stands before the two women clad in his suit. A confident smile plastered on his face and

"Never fear, Lucy, my love! Your search for a boyfriend is over!" Loke declares loudly, pulling Lucy off of the chair so he could embrace her tightly.

Lucy looked very unimpressed with the declaration of love. "What are you doing here Loke?"

"You are in need, and I always come to your aid when you need me!" Loke tried to kiss her on the lips but was met with the palm of Lucy's hand.

A dark aura starts to sizzle from Lucy, "Let go of me Loke."

Out of fear, the lion spirit obeys the blonde. He is too stubborn to walk away from a single rejection, "Just listen to what I have to say. I meet every quality that you just mentioned to Mira!"

"Okay, Loke," Lucy said crossing her arms, "tell me, why should I?"

The lion spirit stepped forward and a new confidence level took over him. He grabs Lucy by the hand and spins her into his chest, "If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."

"I'm starting to want you to let me go," Lucy is still slightly glaring at her most powerful spirit.

"I could take you places you ain't never been before," Loke spun Lucy out from him then pulled her back. Lucy gained swirls as eyes from all of the spinning.

"You can take me places? Where? Like Acytel Town, I have been there," Lucy laughed at her rejection.

"Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know,"

"I'm giving you a chance by letting you tell me why you should be my boyfriend," Lucy is still waiting for all of the bogus reasons why Loke was convinced that Lucy should date him. "Tell me one thing that you have that every other guy here doesn't have."

Loke spun her away from him once again. She stumbled into the stool next to Mira. The two women looked at each other with genuine curiosity to what Loke could possibly have planned for an answer.

Loke seemed to pose, making him look taller, stronger and majestic. His suit fits him perfectly as he flashes a smile at Lucy and motions to himself, "Swag."

"Swag?" Mira and Lucy ask in unison.

"Swag," Loke nods and offers his hand out to Lucy once again.

Lucy stands up without taking his hand. She walks to toward the exit and calls over her shoulder, "Go home, Loke. I can't just accept that having 'swag' is enough to make me your girlfriend."

"I'd like to be everything you want." Loke almost panicked as Lucy got closer to the door to the guild. He runs up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Hey girl, let me talk to you."

Lucy sighs, defeated, this day isn't going to get any better. She doesn't respond but she stops try to walk away from him.

"If I was your boyfriend, I would keep you on my arm. You would never be alone," Loke declares and spins Lucy to look at him.

"You always pop out whenever I am alone," Lucy mutters out of the corner of her mouth.

"That just proves my point. I am passionate about you and devoted to you. I will drop everything to come to your side," Loke embraces her again and pulls her close.

The last line made Lucy blush slightly. She never thought about Loke like that, she thought that he would just come whenever he felt like it, but he is also very dependable. However, he is very annoying about it. There is yet to be a single bath that she can take in peace because of all of the intrusions from Loke, Natsu and Cana.

"I can be a gentleman, anyway you want," Loke tries to convince her by bringing up one of the things that Mira wrote down on the 'Lucy Boyfriend' list.

"Let me go, Loke," Lucy tries to push him to get him to get off of her.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go," Loke says out of stubbornness.

Lucy sighs again. This is going to get far worse before it gets better.

"Tell me what you want?" Loke pushes her back so he can look deep into her eyes. "I will do anything. I will travel the globe for you."

"I can send you flying right now," Lucy almost growled. She doesn't like feeling like she is some rag doll that Loke is twirling around and squeezing.

Loke let go of her and struck another pose not too far from her, "I don't ever want to fight, you already know."

"I am done with this, Loke. Go back," Lucy rubs her temples feeling a headache forming.

Loke took a step forward but stopped with a deadly glare from his master. He is far too stubborn to give up now. "I can make you shine bright like you lying in the snow"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy chuckled silently at how he would say things to sound romantic, but not make any sense at it.

"You can be my girlfriend," Loke kneels before her, grabbing her hand. Lucy instantly reddened at the motion. He is actually begging her now. Before it was just trying to convince, now the mighty lion is begging.

Loke scooches closer to her on his knees, getting dirt all over his suit, "Give me a chance, that's all I need. If you spend a week with me, I'll be calling you my girlfriend."

And his confidence bobs to the surface of his begging act. Lucy wiggles her hand out of his grasp and turns quickly. She nearly runs to the door to escape Loke and his embarrassment.

"I just want to love and treat you right," Loke blinked as he watched the door shut behind Lucy. He slouches his shoulders on the ground in comical defeat.

A moment of silence passes before the entire guild erupts into laughter.

"What _was_ that, Loke?" Cana roars with laughter from the top of a table.

"Rejected! Geehee," Gajeel slaps Loke on the back before walking to the bar.

The rest of the guild members jeer at him in their various ways.

Mira walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder lightly. "Maybe next time," she encourages. With the small encouragement, Loke bolts to stand up. Mira epps and steps back.

"LUCY! MY LOVE!" Loke yells and bursts through the door to follow his master.

* * *

I think that the most epic showdown in the manga would be between Sting and Minerva, just saying.  
Who else thinks that Silver is Grays dad? Gray could also be a failed experiment to clone whoever Silver is. Or just an older brother, but if Mashima pulls the "From the future" card again, I am going to flood his house.  
And where is Gildartz when you need him?!


End file.
